Lost In Novel Reasons
by BlackRose108
Summary: Aang tried to sugar coat the fact that they were lost in a mysterious house's maze of abnormal paintings but he still couldn't help but blush at the irony. This was all too similar to the time he and Katara were trapped in the cave of two lovers. KATAANG.


**This idea has been in my head ever since the twelfth of never and I finally went on and typed it up. I suppose this could be classified as a deleted scene in some way. I just thought of this since Aang, Katara, and Toph were supposedly in the estate when Sokka was making his sword so, of course, I naturally morphed this into something Kataangy to fit my own sick twisted needs and I also felt that you guys needed something new to read since I'm still working on chapter 11 to "Fire War Renaissance". I really don't expect this to be taken seriously but it could happen…..maybe. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. **

Lost In Novel Reasons

"Wow this place is huge." Aang marveled when him, Katara, and Toph entered Piandao's estate. While Sokka was making his "space sword" as he called it they found the need to inspect the place; make sure it was an appropriate area for Sokka to be learning from.

Later on, though, Toph found her way to a hot spring and decided to simply dip her feet in it than walk around in the carpeted building she couldn't see in.

"And I thought the Bei Fong estate was big," Katara added to Aang's first comment sometime later. They were wandering around the larger more exotic parts of the house when stumbling into the art gallery hallways.

"All this art is so beautiful," Katara made a comment of her own after her and Aang were finished looking around; Sokka was sure to be almost done with his sword now. "Aang we should head back, this place is getting creepy." Aang gazed fondly over at the water bender. She had said the same thing back when they had first met and went on the Fire Nation ship, all those moons ago. He didn't respond just yet; finding no reason to when he saw, in the distance, what he thought was the exit to the gallery but it was just some more paintings on more walls.

"Uh," Aang stuttered when his vision became blurred with paint.

"Aang?" Katara quietly said, her voice was a little shaky and Aang could tell of her worried state by the way her eyes darted over the premises.

"This is just a minor setback that's all," Aang tried to sugar coat the fact that they were lost in a mysterious house in a maze of abnormal paintings but still he couldn't help but blush at the irony. This was also similar to the time when he and Katara were trapped in the cave of two lovers. When he did finally look over to Katara she was slouched over on the floor up against the wall her head buried in her hands.

"Come on Katara we haven't even been lost that long." Aang tried, once again, to liven the mood.

"Are you kidding? We've been wandering around for an hour, I just pretended to know where we were because I didn't want to ask if we were lost!" She buried her hands further when Aang responded with a "me too."

"Alright let us not panic here," Aang advised and pushed his hands toward her for emphasis. "We just need to…uh..."

"Oh, this is the perfect time to panic Aang. We're lost in a strange house with a maze of painting filled hallways and we've already been lost for an hour!" Katara couldn't help but elaborate on the point more since Aang wasn't as nervous as he should've been. "I mean how long can we stay in here before someone thinks to check in here for us?" Aang just took a seat next to the panicked water tribe girl and placed a steady arm around her shoulder. They shared a brief smile before Aang spoke.

"Maybe if we took a break for a while we'll be able to think more clearly." Katara took a deep breath and agreed; leaning her head lightly against his shoulder.

"You know it's funny we just can't seem to help getting lost in mazes can we?" Aang asked and Katara chuckled before blushing at the realization that he was referring to the cave of two lovers. They hadn't talked about what happen that fateful day since right after it had occurred Aang became preoccupied with finding Bumi in Omashu but mainly for that fact that they were just too embarrassed to mention it.

"Y-yeah," she brushed some hair behind her ears only for it to fall right back into place making Aang notice it was just a nervous gesture. Katara had been oddly more nervous around him whenever they were alone ever since his time spent at the Fire Nation school, or more like after they danced together.

"I guess in a way we're like Oma and Shu aren't we?" Aang smirked devilishly, ever since her new found nervousness Aang had gained a burst of confidence whenever she acted vulnerable, so much like she was doing now, he knew that it wasn't the way he should make moves but he seemed much too nervous to do it any other way. He was baiting her none the less with his question and got the satisfaction of seeing her blush the most appealing shade of scarlet.

"I suppose we are," the blush still remained but her voice proved she was feeling otherwise; especially when she leaned against him hard enough to make him lose his balance for a moment. "Two lovers scorned by their different back rounds and forced to meet in secret, or just the fact that they're too shy to show their affection in public company." She smirked back at him; now it was his turn to blush scarlet. "That's definitely us," she added the last part with a sarcastic tone and a wink which made Aang think that this was all tease and no seriousness.

"And the only way for them to escape the prisons they're held in is to kiss in a bond of eternal love, like a fairy tale novel." He decided whether she was talking the truth or a lie he was going to play whatever game they had somehow created.

"So I guess we better do the ending than, you know the bonding and whatnot," lifted her head and turned it toward him causing him to break out in a cold sweat.

"Uh….r-really?" he stuttered and ribbed the back of his head oddly becoming aware of how close they were and how his arm was still around her shoulders. Katara just sighed while turning and scooting away from him slightly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"What?"

"I was just having a little fun with you that's all," she stood." We should get going now; I think our minds are rested enough.

"Wait!" Aang called when she was making her way down the hallway once again, she stopped on the dot but didn't turn to face him.

"Hmm?"

"We never really did talk about that day, you know in the cave." He was looking straight at her since her back was facing his but looked down and about when her head turned slightly.

"What's there to talk about?" She just stared down at the floor board; Aang too afraid to look up in the fear of meeting her gaze. "We almost kissed because at the time it was the only way we could think of to get out of that stupid cave so we wouldn't be in total darkness…nothing else went to it." She was shaking heavily by the lie she had just told; her hands balled into tight fist.

"Katara," Aang groaned. "You know that's not all." They both blushed regardless of the mood and Aang made his way closer to her.

"Aang, I don't think this is something we need to be discussing while we're trying to-" she jumped when she felt his warm hand graze her unclothed shoulder, but despite his warm touch she still got chilling goose bumps.

"Tell me what you felt when the lights went out, I couldn't see you but somehow I felt you pulling toward me…like you wanted it as much as I-" he stopped dead in his tracks while speaking, he had completely forgot that it was Katara he was talking about…in real life…not in his dreams about the particular matter. But Katara blushed deeper when putting two plus two together.

"I was kind of drawn to you I suppose, but I was desperate." She shook in bask of her lie once more. Why was it so hard for her to just tell the truth?

"Right, desperate." He wasn't teasing her anymore he wasn't being sarcastic he was just pretty hurt by her words; which she could see the rest of the way they were trying to find their way out. His small bangs draped over his eyes from underneath his head band. Usually when his hair staring falling through the band like that he would adjust it but he was too blue to care at the moment.

"I was sad you know," Katara suddenly said what felt like hours later and Aang jerked his head up at the sound of her voice.

"What?"

"In the cave I was sad that…….that I didn't get to kiss you." She was blushing again but her face remained just as serious as her voice. "I guess I've always wanted to know what a kiss felt like and when I met you for some reason I felt like I would finally know or something…and I don't know why." Her voice oozed frustration at her last statement as she turned towards the shocked air bender.

"I wanted to you know," he said on a limb. This was a road he wasn't sure he was ready to go down but was already buckled in and ready regardless so he stepped further into the deeper waters; grabbing both her arms and pulled her close. She didn't seem to mind, though, because all she did was loosely drape her arms over his shoulders; smiling in a slightly playful and maniacal way. But their eyes only met for a brief second before they looked away; in that moment though they knew what they would both charge into doing.

It was weird how getting lost in the most unsuspecting place provoked such a strong aura between them as they leaned in closer to each other and their breaths dance across each other's faces. From plains sight they just looked as if they were about to kiss but to them it was so much more….so, so much more.

"There they are!" Toph called. "I may not be able to see in this place but I know that heavy breathing anywhere." Sokka and Piandao following suit and the two heavy breathing teens quickly broke apart glad to know that Sokka was too excited that his sword was done to notice their closeness and Toph couldn't see at the moment.

"Always to us right?" Aang asked; his teasing nature suddenly returning when they were in the company of the others and being led back to the main hall so the overly excited Sokka could receive his sword. Katara just smiled, catching the mood.

"Yeah, always the ones who get lost for those novel reasons."

**I don't know if I like this story anymore…so good thing it's a oneshot. **

**Review please! **


End file.
